


For You

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Harry's a lovesick puppy, M/M, this is literally just shameless fluff, with a gingerbread spiced latte addiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: — Найл, мне кажется, я влюбился.Найл одаривает Гарри загадочным взглядом, косясь на тарелку на кухонном столе.— В тост? Ты уверен? Мне кажется, хлеб закончился на днях.— Да не в— В Луи! Парня, про которого я тебе рассказывал; который работает в кафе в кампусе.— Тот самый, с которым ты обменялся пятью словами?Ты точно в него влюблён?— Ладно. Возможно, не влюблён, но я определенно испытываю к нему симпатию. Но я чувствую, что мог бы… полюбить его, в смысле. Однажды.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973823) by [PumpkinspiceLou (CatyDreamDwyer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyDreamDwyer/pseuds/PumpkinspiceLou). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Некоторые изменения в тексте присутствуют.
> 
> Обложка: http://68.media.tumblr.com/3900eeec14b3d68bc1f5e5c6ec950346/tumblr_oj2eyvKJq51r3qceyo1_1280.jpg

Гарри, щурясь, смотрит на небо, где солнце высоко и ярко сияет в широком пространстве синего цвета. То, что солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь голые ветки и лижут его кожу, едва ли помогает ему согреться. Это выглядит почти как жестокая форма издевательства: солнечный день в середине зимы. Гарри натягивает маленькую шапочку чуть ниже на голову и согревает руки в рукавах пальто, прокладывая путь к библиотеке.  
  
Ветер щекочет его щеки и кусает за нос, и он вполне уверен, что они давно ярко-малиновые. Однако он старается не думать о суровом зимнем холоде. Вместо этого он думает о тепле. Он думает о теплом пляже с теплым песком и теплым палящим солнцем на спине. Он думает о том, что стоит написать декану очень строгое письмо за то, что тот закрыл библиотеку искусств и гуманитарных наук на реконструкцию. Теперь все книги и источники, которые ему могут понадобиться, хранятся и доступны в библиотеке кампуса. И Гарри уверен, что Библиотека Питерсона является большой и довольно уютной внутри, но ежедневно ходить к ней через весь кампус — довольно утомительно даже для него.  
  
Он только на половине пути, когда холод начинает кусать его пальцы через хлопок перчаток, оставляя после себя покалывание на кончиках и посылая толпы отважных мурашек вниз по спине. Гарри тяжело вздыхает, облачко его дыхания клубится и растворяется перед ним.  
  
Он поворачивает за угол инженерного корпуса, и, наконец, библиотека Питерсона возникает перед ним, но его взгляд сосредотачивается на кафе кампуса, примыкающем к зданию. Маленькая классная доска расписана красочными пряниками и леденцами, и внезапно Гарри думает о тепле снова. Он решительно открывает дверь, и маленькие колокольчики звенят над ним.  
  
Первое, что поражает Гарри, — это запах кофе и выпечки. Здесь тепло, и он благодарен за это. Внутри помещение небольшое, но причудливое. Несколько маленьких столиков стоят вдоль окон, и над ними танцуют крупицы пыли, когда их подсвечивает солнце. На другой стороне кафе несколько диванов и кресел расположены вокруг журнального столика. Студенты бездельничают на них, большинство из них в наушниках и с книгами, опасно балансирующими на их коленях.  
  
Еще одна волна дрожи проходит через его тело, когда Гарри пробивается к стойке. Он теребит в кармане свой бумажник, его пальцы все еще немного оцепенелые от резкого холода снаружи, резкий кашель едва удается заглушить в изгибе локтя. Гарри едва успевает убрать свои непослушные волосы с глаз, когда яркий голос привлекает его внимание.  
  
— Привет! Добро пожаловать в кафе кампуса. Что я могу сделать для тебя?  
  
Как только он поворачивается к обладателю голоса, то видит перед собой самого красивого парня в мире. Светло-коричневые волосы уложены в мягкую чёлку поверх золотистой кожи, несколько прядей на затылке взъерошены. Его глаза пронзительно голубые, что напоминает Гарри хрустальное небо, после которого всегда наступает буря. Эти глаза окружены длинными темными ресницами, которые целуют его щеки каждый раз, когда он моргает. Его скулы острые и выделяющиеся, переходящие в сильную челюсть, по которой рассыпана щетина. Взгляд Гарри продолжает свой путь вниз до бейджика с именем: Луи. Это кажется ему таким подходящим именем, что Гарри тут же безумно хочется его испытать, почувствовать, каково оно на вкус. Его глаза возвращаются к лицу Луи, и он замечает, что одна бровь приподнята в выжидании. Гарри уже может почувствовать, как смущённый румянец поднимается по его шее и достигает ушей. Он открывает рот, но, похоже, он проглотил язык, и все, что у него выходит, это:  
  
— Эммм…  
  
Правый уголок губ Луи приподнимается.  
  
— Прости, мы здесь не подаём «эм». Как насчет имбирно-пряничного латте, приправленного пряностями? Он мой любимый.  
  
Так или иначе, Гарри находит в себе силы кивнуть. Это похоже на то, словно он на автопилоте, поскольку он вытаскивает наличные деньги из своего кошелька и передает их Луи. Когда Томлинсон отдаёт ему сдачу и чек, то хватает стаканчик и маркер, его глаза в ожидании устремляются на Гарри.  
  
— Как насчет имени?  
  
Гарри пытается заполучить свою крутость обратно. Он пытается включить обаяние и сказать Луи имя, бросив напоследок нахальную ухмылку. Возможно, он даже наберется храбрости и вместо этого скажет свой номер. Но его мозг и рот явно не работают сообща. Его губы вяло открываются, а язык кажется тяжёлым.  
  
— Эээм…  
  
— Эээм, отлично, — произносит Луи, быстро скользя маркером по стаканчику, поворачиваясь и уходя из-за стойки.  
  
Гарри может почувствовать, как жгучее тепло разливается по его щекам, отчего он опускает голову, отходя к другому концу стойки, чтобы подождать свой напиток. Он засовывает руки в карманы и вновь концентрирует свой взгляд на Луи. Его голова наклоняется в такт мягкой музыке, играющей в колонках, бедра чуть-чуть пританцовывают во время приготовления напитка. Гарри прикусывает губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку, возвращаясь к разглядыванию пола обратно. Он так сосредоточен на прояснении своих мыслей, что даже не замечает звук выключения кофе-машины.  
  
— Пряничный латте со специями для «эээм»! — произносит звонкий голос.  
  
Румянец снова возвращается на его щёки, покрывая всё лицо Гарри и его уши. Он ощущает то отвратительное чувство смущения, поднимающееся из живота к его горлу. Быстрая оценка обстановки показывает, что несколько пар глаз теперь прикованы к нему, и Гарри приходится прочистить горло, прежде чем подойти, чтобы забрать свой напиток.  
  
— Приходи к нам ещё, — улыбается Луи, подмигивая.  
  


****

  
  
Когда Гарри выходит из класса, он не может не провести рукой по своим волосам и лицу, чувствуя, как сонливость оседает тяжелым грузом во всем теле. Он плохо спал прошлой ночью, потому что соседи на его этаже решили устроить пьянку посреди недели, и монотонная речь профессора едва ли взбодрила его мозг. Его тело медленно движется через двор, и он даже не осознает, куда он идет, до тех пор, пока аромат кофе не начинает танцевать свой причудливый танец вокруг него. Он возбуждает и ползет по коже, и, когда взгляд Гарри, наконец, проясняется, он видит перед собой знакомое до боли кафе кампуса.  
  
Оно выглядит так же, как и в начале недели: мягкие желтые огоньки мигают внутри и на доске объявлений, праздничные напитки по-прежнему манят к себе посетителей. Через окна Гарри замечает, что некоторые студенты в очередной раз пристроились между диванами, креслами и столами, но глаза Гарри устремляются к стойке. Стоящая за ним фигура уже знакома — коричневые волосы и яркие голубые глаза.  
  
Луи разговаривает с клиентом, немного дико жестикулируя руками у головы, и он практически улыбается до ушей. Гарри не уверен, как долго он стоит, примороженный к месту, и отслеживает взглядом каждое движение и красочные изменения выражения лица парня, но раздающийся рядом смех выводит его из оцепенения, возвращая к реальности. Он видит, как группа смеющихся студентов выходит из библиотеки, переходит дорогу и направляется в кафе. Покупатель, с которым разговаривал Луи, подвигается, так что парень теперь смотрит прямо на Гарри, когда он толкает дверь. Гарри почти спотыкается, и он надеется, что не было слышно, как его дыхание прервалось, а сердце забилось чаще. Хотя он уверен, что румянец, расплывающийся под его воротником из-за медленной улыбки Луи, определённо заметен.  
  
— Добро пожаловать снова! — широко улыбаясь, здоровается Луи.  
  
Гарри застенчиво улыбается в ответ и подходит к стойке бариста.  
  
— Приправленный пряностями прянично-имбирный латте был действительно хорош.  
  
— Вот почему он мой самый любимый, — отвечает Луи, беря в руки очередной картонный стаканчик. — Поэтому еще один имбирно-пряничный латте, приправленный пряностями, для «Эээмм»?  
  
— На самом деле, это… хм…  
  
— Тебя зовут «Хм»?  
  
— Нет! Я… — Гарри прочищает горло. — Меня зовут Гарри.  
  
— Гарри… — произносит медленно Луи, кивая, царапая маркером на стаканчике для кофе имя перед тем, как отправиться его готовить.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается, яркая улыбка вновь появляется на его симпатичном личике. Гарри пытается не пялиться на то, как изгибаются губы Луи, но он замечает слегка кривоватый нижний зуб и не может ничего поделать, находя это очаровательным.  
  
— Пряничный латте со специями для Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, доставая бумажник. Он передает необходимую сумму и делает глоток напитка, награждая Луи последней застенчивой улыбкой, прежде чем отойти от стойки.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы отправиться обратно на холод, Гарри садится за один из маленьких столиков у окна. Он достает свой ноутбук, блокнот и ручку из рюкзака, аккуратно располагая их по всей деревянной поверхности.  
  
Гарри всегда предпочитает сидеть у окна, поскольку любит наблюдать за людьми часами, но сегодня они мало интересуют его. Вместо этого его глаза возвращаются обратно к стойке и баристе, стоящему за ней. Луи повернут к нему спиной, его плечи слегка сгорбились из-за телефона в руках. Гарри медленно скользит взглядом по телу парня: от изогнутой линии, где шея встречается с плечом, до самой талии. Луи — сочетание острых углов и мягких изгибов, и Гарри загипнотизирован ими. У него занимает около тридцати секунд, чтобы заставить себя отвести взгляд и вернуться к работе.  
  
С мягким вздохом он делает глоток своего латте и открывает документ с новой песней. Его руки парят над клавиатурой ноутбука мгновение, и Гарри не в силах сдержать еще один вздох. Он откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза, пытаясь мысленно произнести слова. Это был непрерывный бой в течение недели, и теперь Гарри, безусловно, должен выиграть его. Он пытается придумать мелодию, надеясь, что атмосфера кафе поможет ему, но, увы, в голове лишь сплошной пробел.  
  
Внезапно его мозг решает начать работать, но вместо слов перед ним предстают картинки ярких глаз и даже ещё более яркой улыбки. Голос, вкупе с двумя простыми слогами его имени создают строчки будущей песни. И прежде, чем Гарри осознаёт это, его пальцы уже порхают над клавиатурой.  
  
Гарри моргает, перечитывая всё написанное на экране. Его глаза быстро возвращаются к кассе, прежде чем опустить голову, чтобы улыбнуться. Он пытается подавить её, но у его лица другие планы. Его мысли продолжают уплывать, улыбка сияет на губах, а счастье пузырится в животе. Такое ощущение, что он просто не может включить логическую часть своего мозга. Вместо этого боль в сердце топит его. Она сидит глубоко в его груди и посылает тёплые разряды по венам, заставляя забыть о рациональном мышлении. Гарри не уверен, чувствовал ли он когда-либо подобное, однако он уверен, что никогда не хочет избавляться от этого ни за что.  
  


****

  
  
— Найл, я думаю, что влюбился.  
  
Найл бросает на него взгляд через плечо от холодильника, где он стоит. Он одаривает Гарри загадочным взглядом, косясь на тарелку на кухонном столе.  
  
— В тост? Ты уверен? Мне казалось, хлеб закончился на днях.  
  
— Да не в- В Луи! Парня, про которого я тебе рассказывал, который работает в кафе в кампусе.  
  
— Тот самый, с которым ты обменялся пятью словами? И ты в него влюблён?  
  
— Ладно. Возможно, не влюблён, но я определенно испытываю к нему симпатию. Но я чувствую, что мог бы… полюбить его, как бы. Однажды. Это имеет смысл?  
  
Найл закрывает холодильник и прислоняется к нему с пивом в руке. Он приподнимает бровь на Гарри, поскольку не кажется впечатленным.  
  
— Я не могу это объяснить, Ни, но между нами точно что-то есть. Я никогда особо не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, но… — Гарри прижимает руку к груди, словно может физически сжать чувства и боль, грызущие его изнутри. — Я не знаю.  
  
— Хорошо. И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Найл садится на стул напротив Гарри за столом.  
  
— Я имею в виду, каков твой план?  
  
— Я просто планирую и дальше ходить в кафе?  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Знаешь что? Твои ямочки на щеках, они могут сработать в твою пользу.  
  
Гарри просто глупо моргает несколько раз, прежде чем вернуться к своему ужину, но на следующий день, несмотря на то, что у него нет уроков, он собирает свою сумку-мессенджер и прокладывает путь до кампуса и кафе.  
  
Но как только Гарри толкает дверь кафе, его встречают карие глаза вместо уже знакомых голубых. Он старается не казаться явно разочарованным, но щемящее чувство внутри когтями дерет ему грудь, оставляя ледяные шрамы, прежде чем осесть в желудке. Где-то в дальних уголках его разума он знает, что он иррационален. Он знает, что Луи не может реально работать каждый день, что у него есть занятия. И ему чудится, что он слышит смех Найла из-за пяти сказанных друг другу слов. Но всё же, что-то глубоко между рёбрами Гарри переворачивается, сжимается и тоскует. Это дерёт его грудь, расцарапывает ему сердце и оставляет после себя тошнотворный холод. Гарри должен попытаться справиться с этим.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в кафе кампуса! — Не-Луи приветствует его бодрым голосом. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
  
Гарри думает о том, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти, возможно, попытаться ещё раз позже, но вместо этого он заставляет свои ноги подойти к кассе. Ему правда не помешал бы кофеин. Он замечает «ЛИАМ», выцарапанное на бейджике Не-Луи, и старается не хмуриться.  
  
— Просто пряничный латте, пожалуйста, — произносит Гарри, вежливо улыбаясь.  
  
— Отличный выбор, — улыбается Лиам, принимая наличные Гарри и хватая картонный стаканчик с подставки. — Имя?  
  
— Гарри.  
  
Рука Лиама застывает прямо там, где он держит маркер над стаканчиком. Его глаза возвращаются к Гарри, выглядя немного дико. Гарри не совсем уверен, чем мог вызвать такое выражение лица у Лиама, но прежде, чем он может прокомментировать это, бодрая улыбка бариста возвращается.  
  
— Отлично!  
  
Лиам отворачивается, чтобы приготовить напиток, так что Гарри отходит в сторону от кассы, чтобы подождать. Он вытаскивает телефон, отправляя несколько грустных эмоджи Найлу, прежде чем начать бесцельно листать инстаграм.  
  
— Вот твой прянично-имбирный латте, приправленный пряностями.  
  
Гарри смотрит вверх, чтобы обнаружить Лиама, пялящегося на него. Стайлс немного неуверенно осматривается вокруг, прежде чем медленно потянуться за напитком.  
  
— Эм, спасибо?  
  
— Обязательно приходи снова! — говорит Лиам, широко улыбаясь, но его глаза остаются серьёзными. — Например, завтра… после двух…  
  
Гарри замирает, находясь в процессе поглощения своего напитка, и посылает Лиаму вопросительный взгляд. Он собирается спросить брюнета, но Лиам сбегает. Гарри стоит на протяжении минуты, заторможено моргая, прежде чем пожать плечами и направиться к столику у окна, приняв решение немного поработать.  
  


****

  
  
Несмотря на странные напутственные слова Лиама вчера, Гарри, как и всегда, после занятий направляется в кафе кампуса. На самом деле, он прождал лишний час, прежде чем покинуть кампус, поэтому он прибывает где-то в начале третьего, и об этом никто не должен знать.  
  
Луи стоит спиной к двери, но, тем не менее, он оборачивается на звук мелодии. Гарри уверен, что ему привиделось, но он клянется, что при его появлении улыбка Луи стала в разы шире. Это вызывает кружение бабочек у него в животе и заминку дыхания в лёгких.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в кафе кампуса. Что я могу сделать для тебя? — произносит Луи, почти дразня.  
  
Гарри пытается побороть её, но ответная широкая улыбка появляется на его губах, когда он подходит к кассе. Глаза Луи такие же яркие, как и всегда, и Гарри пытается не отвлекаться на пересчет золотистых вкраплений в море голубого.  
  
— Хм… имбирно-пряничный латте с пряностями, пожалуйста, — еле слышно произносит Гарри.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты официально стал зависимым. Возможно, мне придется тебе отказать.  
  
— Ну, это будет твоя вина, если я им стал, так как ты — тот, кто предложил мне этот латте.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это первая стадия наличия проблемы — обвинение других.  
  
— Я думал, что первая стадия — это отказ?  
  
— Таким образом, ты признаешь, что у тебя есть проблема?  
  
— Принятие — определенно заключительный этап, но я не уверен. Мне, возможно, стоит тогда заказать прянично-имбирный анонимный латте со специями для начала.  
  
Эти слова заставляют Луи рассмеяться. Его смех настолько же яркий, как и всё остальное в нем, мелодичный звук очаровывает Гарри, пока не становится единственной вещью, о которой он может думать. Он замечает, как у глаз Луи образуются морщинки, как он прикладывает руку к животу, когда каждый смешок покидает его губы. Гарри не уверен, бьётся ли до сих пор его сердце, но он знает, что отдал бы что угодно, чтобы слышать этот звук снова и снова.  
  
— Прянично-имбирный анонимный латте со специями, — повторяет Луи, продолжая хихикать. — Мне нравится.  
  
Где-то в глубине подсознания Гарри понимает, что он застыл на месте, но он не уверен, может ли дышать, не то что разговаривать. Ему приходится тяжело сглотнуть, прежде чем хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы вновь обнаружить свой голос. Он не уверен, сколько времени проходит перед тем, как он наконец-то решает открыть свой рот, но Луи опережает его в этом.  
  
— Извини, — добавляет Луи, изящными пальцами поправляя чёлку. — Я, эм, приготовлю напиток для тебя.  
  
Луи хватает стаканчик и отворачивается, оставляя Гарри наедине со своим неровным дыханием. Когда Томлинсон возвращается, Гарри пытается отдать деньги за латте. Это происходит немного неловко между ними двумя, и их пальцы сталкиваются, прежде чем оплата завершена. Гарри пытается сказать себе, что ожидал там искру, что это, возможно, просто сухой зимний воздух. Это не останавливает его сердце от сжатия, как и мозг от концентрации на крохотном контакте, который у них был. Это также не останавливает его пальцы от покалывания, посылая теплоту и мурашки по всей руке.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Гарри, баюкая чашку в своих руках.  
  
— В любое время.  
  
Наступает минута тишины. Гарри отчаянно пытается ухватиться за что-то, что можно сказать, что-то, что задержит его здесь, что-то, чтобы услышать этот волшебный голос снова. Он пытается придумать шутку, чтобы снова вызвать смех Луи. Но мозг подводит его, не работая, когда он нуждается в нём больше всего.  
  
Звон колокольчика над входной дверью привлекает их внимание, две девушки входят в кафе. Луи привстает на носочки, чтобы приветствовать их, в то время как расстроенный Гарри направляется к столику у окна. Он достает свои бумаги и ноутбук, но все равно его внимание направлено на звук голоса двигающегося за стойкой Луи. Он словно убаюкивает его, заставляя хотеть большего. Его пальцы зудят от желания прикоснуться к гитаре в его спальне и постараться воссоздать мелодию смеха Луи. Вместо этого он достаёт свои заметки по теории музыки и со вздохом погружается в чтение.  
  


****

  
  
Это занимает чуть больше недели, но Гарри, наконец, выучивает наизусть рабочий график Луи в кафе кампуса. Он узнает, когда у баристы выходной день или когда он работает вечером из-за занятий. Найл закатывает глаза на него, когда он уходит из дома или приходит домой поздно, но Гарри плевать. Он открывает двери кафе кампуса с широкой улыбкой каждый раз. И каждый раз его встречает такая же широкая улыбка Луи.  
  
Каждый раз Гарри заказывает пряничный латте с пряностями, и они с Луи обмениваются небольшими беседами. Они совсем крошечные, но, тем не менее, это самая лучшая часть дня Гарри. Иногда, когда его лекции слишком утомительные или работы слишком много, он вспоминает свой латте по расписанию в кафе кампуса. Это всегда расслабляет его, помогая легче дышать.  
  
Даже если жажда большего пытается завладеть его разумом, пытается забраться в сердце, Гарри всё ещё отправляется спать счастливым каждую ночь.  
  


****

  
  
— Так что ты изучаешь?  
  
Гарри поднимает глаза от своего ноутбука, чтобы найти Луи, садящегося на стул напротив него. Гарри сидит на своем обычном месте у окна, наконец делая некоторые успехи в написании песни. Он моргает несколько раз, наблюдая за тем, как Луи ставит бутылку с водой и упакованный сэндвич на стол перед собой. Гарри не может ничего поделать и вопросительно смотрит на кассу, прежде чем вернуться глазами к Луи.  
  
— Эм… ты и должен есть еду из кафе? — вырывается у него, и Гарри приходится сдержать стон. Он действительно думал, что справился с проблемой разобщения рта и мозга, когда дело касается Луи.  
  
Луи быстро смотрит направо и налево, прежде чем наклониться через стол к Гарри. Он манит Гарри пальцем, и Гарри тоже наклоняется. Он чувствует, как волосы на его затылке встают дыбом при осознании того, что он находится на расстоянии дыхания от Луи, он знает, что стоит ему наклониться на дюйм ближе, и их губы встретятся. Он задерживает дыхание, его глаза заключены в ловушку чистоты голубых глаз баристы. В них прячется блеск, и это завораживает.  
  
— Это называется перерыв, Гарольд, — заговорщически шепчет Луи.  
  
Гарри может почувствовать, как жар распространяется по его шее и останавливается на щеках, но он успокаивается, когда Луи посылает ему дразнящую улыбку. Это вызывает улыбку и на лице Гарри.  
  
Луи откидывается на спинку стула и открывает свой сэндвич.  
  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
— Ой. Я изучаю музыку, — отвечает Гарри, закрывая свой ноутбук, чтобы сосредоточиться исключительно на Луи.  
  
— На самом деле? Так ты играешь на музыкальных инструментах? — интересуется Луи, кусая свой сэндвич.  
  
— Я в основном играю на гитаре и пианино, — смущённо улыбается Гарри, играя с кромкой капюшона толстовки и внезапно чувствуя себя неловко.  
  
— Это круто. Я немного играл на фортепьяно, когда был моложе, но я действительно подзабыл, как это делается, сейчас.  
  
— Держу пари, ты великолепен.  
  
— Ты даже не слышал, как я играю.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, прикусывая губу, чтобы подавить улыбку. Он уверен, что его глаза ничего не скрывают, в то время как глаза Луи плещутся весельем, так что он отпускает это.  
  
— Ты полон дерьма, ты знаешь это? — дразнит Луи.  
  
— Технически, я полон прянично-имбирного латте, приправленного пряностями, — хихикает Гарри, делая глоток напитка, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.  
  
Луи выпускает смешок, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Этот звук наполняет грудь Гарри теплом, и улыбка на его лице появляется сама по себе. Гарри снова приходится хотеть услышать этот смех, и то, что он является его причиной, лишь усиливает желание. Он на секунду позволяет своему воображению рисовать яркие картинки, прежде чем Луи успокаивается и возвращается к своему ланчу, так что Гарри сосредотачивается на реальном парне, сидящем перед ним.  
  
— А что изучаешь ты? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Историю. Я всегда был немного фанатом истории. В особенности древней и средневековой.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— О, да. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, какой я ботан.  
  
Луи продолжает рассказывать Гарри о некоторых из своих любимых моментов в истории. Гарри никогда не был фанатом этой темы, но трудно не быть заинтересованным, когда Луи говорит об этом. Он обнаруживает себя восхищённым тем, как Луи, кажется, загорается ещё больше и его речь и жестикуляция становятся более выразительными. Луи разговаривает с помощью рук, и его голос становится выше, когда он взволнован, и Гарри любит каждую секунду этого. Он делает в уме пометки всего, что говорит Луи, и запирает всё, что ему дают, у себя в подсознании.  
  
Их разговор переключается на лекции, и Гарри не может сдержать смех, когда Луи начинает рассказывать историю об одном из своих сумасшедших профессоров. Гарри добавляет шутки и истории про свои уроки, но он доволен, просто слушая, как говорит Луи.  
  
Перерыв Луи заканчивается слишком быстро, к разочарованию Гарри, и парень возвращается обратно за стойку. Гарри пытается вернуться к своему классному заданию, но его глаза продолжают отрываться от текста и возвращаться к Луи. Гарри клянется, что несколько раз он также чувствует на себе взгляд, и он рад, что Луи не видит его лицо, когда он прячет улыбку в плечо.  
  
Через час Гарри решает, что, наверное, ему пора домой, поэтому он медленно начинает собирать свои вещи. Прежде чем подойти к двери, он всё-таки решает оглянуться на Луи и машет баристе на прощание.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Гарри! — улыбаясь, произносит Луи.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что должен быть смущен тем, что Луи узнал о его латте-графике, но решает, что ему всё равно. Тот факт, что Луи может ждать их встреч так же, как и Гарри, просто кружит ему голову.  
  


****

  
  
Кафе кампуса переполнено на этот раз, когда Гарри открывает дверь. Возле кассы образовалась гигантская очередь, и заняты почти все места. Гарри уверен, что он никогда не видел такого переполоха, но он терпеливо отстаивает свою очередь за кофе, чтобы поприветствовать Луи. Волосы баристы немного взъерошены от того, что он нервно поправлял их пальцами, и его улыбка натянутая и уставшая, но Гарри все ещё думает, что от Луи у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Привет, — приветствует парня Гарри, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  
— Привет, Гарри. Прости, но я не могу сегодня пообщаться с тобой. Вокруг творится какое-то сумасшествие.  
  
— Без проблем. Как обычно?  
  
Луи кивает и отворачивается, чтобы приготовить напиток. Гарри передаёт деньги, когда тот возвращается. Рука Луи медлит, когда он передаёт латте. Гарри не может сказать, что он против тепла пальцев Луи поверх его собственных, и он уверен, что Луи нужно немного покоя, неважно, каким коротким он будет, прежде чем снова окунуться в хаос. Так что он позволяет Луи сделать это, прежде чем дарит ему маленькую улыбку и отводит руку с латте в сторону.  
  
— Удачи, Лу.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри разворачивается и уходит. Он пытается найти свободный столик, прежде чем решает вернуться домой. Он не замечает, пока не собирается выбросить стаканчик — там не написано его имя. Вместо этого там одиннадцать цифр и сообщение «так как мы пропустили наш разговор». Гарри рад, что Найла ещё нет дома, чтобы посмеяться над его реакцией.  
  
После этого Гарри и Луи разговаривают каждый день. Если они не видят друг друга в кафе кампуса, то пишут смс или присылают снэпчаты друг другу. И с каждым днем Гарри ощущает, как погружается в эти чувства все больше и больше. Это удивительное, пугающее чувство. Это где-то между затаившимся дыханием и глотанием, наконец, свежего воздуха. Между плаванием и потоплением, когда вода прохладная, но всё равно захватывает дыхание. Он чувствует себя воздушным, но знает, что находится в нескольких секундах от встречи с землёй, и Гарри даже нет до этого дела. С каждым новым фактом, который он узнает, его сердце сжимается, оставляя место лишь для ЛуиЛуиЛуи.  
  
Он знает, что это слишком быстро; знает, что Луи, вероятно, считает его только другом, но это чувство вырезано глубоко у него в груди. Он просыпается каждое утро, чувствуя себя счастливым, особенно, когда его ожидает сообщение на телефоне, и когда он ложится спать, эта боль глубоко поселяется в его душе и давит так сильно, что иногда Гарри кажется, что он не может дышать.  
  
Не помогает и то, что каждый раз, когда он рядом с Луи, желание заполняет его разум. Это заставляет его пальцы зудеть, когда их руки находятся в миллиметрах от соприкосновения, когда они разговаривают с Луи во время его перерыва. Это вызывает мурашки на его коже, когда они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, и Луи показывает Гарри фотографии своей семьи. Это заставляет сердце Гарри трепетать каждый раз, когда он слышит смех Луи. И он тратит каждый фибр души, чтобы не сократить расстояние и не поцеловать Луи.  
  
Через неделю Гарри понимает, что просто сойдет с ума, если ничего не сделает.  
  


****

  
  
Гарри зажимает пальцами бумажку. Уголок согнут от его усердий, но это его не останавливает. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдох, и флаер мнётся, когда он слегка сжимает руку. Он пытается выбросить сомнения из головы, прежде чем толкает дверь в кафе кампуса.  
  
Луи стоит за кассой, улыбаясь так же ярко, как и всегда. Это выветривает все плохие мысли из головы Гарри, когда он подходит к прилавку.  
  
— Привет, Г. Тебе как обычно?  
  
— Эм… не сегодня.  
  
— Ты наконец-то преодолел свою зависимость от прянично-имбирного латте, приправленного пряностями? — дразнит Луи.  
  
Гарри пытается рассмеяться, но это звучит плохо даже для его ушей. В его голосе слышна явная напряженность. Он пытается предложить улыбку взамен, но, судя по обеспокоенному выражению лица Луи, она больше сошла за гримасу.  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз на свои руки, его пальцы уже опять начали свое тревожное движение. Он тяжело сглатывает, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Луи. Он пытается сфокусироваться на их синеве, нежности и беспокойстве, которые там сквозят. Каким-то образом это успокаивает бешеное биение его сердца.  
  
— Эм, у факультета искусств проходит что-то вроде праздника? Я думаю? Чтобы заработать денег, и, эм, группа студентов, как бы, представляют свои работы и все такое, и, эм, я подумал, может, ты захочешь пойти? — мямлит Гарри, протягивая Луи флаер.  
  
Луи несколько раз моргает на Гарри, прежде чем посмотреть на бумажку в своих руках. Тишина длится несколько секунд, пока Луи читает, и прежняя паника снова овладевает Гарри. Он пытается вмешаться, стискивая кулак, но это мало чем помогает. Наконец-то Луи снова смотрит на него, а по его лицу медленно растягивается улыбка.  
  
— Я бы хотел.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, как рыба, и он рад, что глаза Луи прикованы к флаеру, и бариста не может этого увидеть.  
  
— Ты тоже будешь что-то показывать?  
  
— Эм, да… вроде того… я полагаю.  
  
— Тогда я определенно буду там.  
  
Луи улыбается, снова встречаясь глазами с Гарри, и для Гарри это словно успокаивающий бальзам на коже. Он проникает в его поры и оседает в костях, и просто вот так все внутри Гарри расслабляется, и на его лице появляется искренняя улыбка.  
  
— Замечательно, — говорит Гарри, немного задыхаясь. Он прочищает горло и пытается привести себя в чувство. — На самом деле, я, эм, должен пойти на репетицию для праздника.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Да… Мне жаль. Я просто-  
  
— Нет! Все в порядке. Я понимаю. Так что, увидимся в пятницу, я полагаю?  
  
— Да…  
  
Несмотря на свои слова, Гарри остаётся стоять на месте. Его глаза прикованы к Луи, пока бариста не приподнимает бровь по прошествии минуты. Гарри смотрит, как его губы раскрываются, и знает, что его имя на кончике его языка. Он уже чувствует слишком знакомый румянец, распространяющийся по коже.  
  
— Верно, — пищит Гарри. — Пятница.  
  
Он поворачивается и направляется к двери, сбегая от дальнейшего смущения.  
  


****

  
  
Когда приходит пятница, Гарри — нервная катастрофа. Каждый вздох, покидающий его легкие, сбивчивый и рваный. Его руки трясутся с того самого момента, как он проснулся. И он уже прокусил до крови губу, когда нервно её жевал. Найл предлагал успокаивающие слова, но они мало помогли утихомирить нервные мысли в его голове или искры, бегающие по венам. Самая полезная вещь, которую сделал Найл, — налил Гарри шот виски.  
  
Гарри готовится к празднику на автопилоте. Он даже не помнит, как оделся и упаковал свою гитару, и вот внезапно он оказался в большом зале факультета Искусства и Гуманитарных Наук. Зал украшен со вкусом в чёрно-белых тонах, а столы, полные еды и напитков, стоят в самом конце. Проекты студентов с факультета искусства украшают стены, для скульптур также отведен свой уголок. Некоторые ученики и студенты уже слоняются здесь. Гарри узнает нескольких с его уроков, но ищет лишь одного. Его глаза бегают по залу, выискивая знакомую макушку с коричневыми волосами.  
  
— Он придет, — говорит голос позади него, и Гарри оборачивается, чтобы обнаружить Найла перед ним.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
На это Найл закатывает глаза.  
  
— Поверь мне. Просто сосредоточься на своём выступлении. Все получится.  
  
Гарри пытается слушать Найла. Он говорит с несколькими одноклассниками, восхищается искусством, но не может не обводить глазами зал или оборачиваться через плечо. Он надеется обнаружить голубые глаза, смотрящие на него из угла комнаты. Вместо этого в его животе поселяется тянущее чувство, которое отяжеляет его сердце. Он пытается проглотить его, но ледяные когти вцепились слишком глубоко.  
  
В конце концов приходит время выступлений, и Гарри проходит в комнату для артистов с другими студентами, представляющими проекты. Он бесцельно играет на гитаре, чтобы отвлечься, пока не называют его имя. Он выходит на сцену и садится на стул, приготовленный для него. Он глубоко вздыхает в последний раз, прежде чем взглянуть на аудиторию.  
  
Почти сразу же его глаза встречаются со знакомыми голубыми и мягкой улыбкой. На секунду сердце Гарри останавливается, пока волна облегчения и тепла не настигает его. Он чувствует решимость в своём теле и придвигается к микрофону.  
  
— Эм, привет. Я Гарри Стайлс, и это песня, которую я написал.  
  
Он начинает наигрывать начальные аккорды песни, позволяя музыке литься и заполнять его.  
  
—  _Я задавался вопросом, сколько еще дней пройдет, прежде чем я увижу твоё лицо. Я просто не знаю, как заполнить пространство, которое раньше занимал ты._  
  
Гарри знает, что все смотрят на него, но он смотрит только на Луи. В каждую строчку, покидающую его губы, он пытается вложить все эмоции, все чувства, которые одновременно разрывают его на части и склеивают воедино. Он позволяет словам достичь Луи и надеется, что его глаза говорят за него. Он полностью открывается и надеется, что Луи встретит его на полпути.  
  
—  _Теперь мне больно и я ломаюсь изнутри. И это все из-за тебя. Это все из-за тебя. Я падаю из-за тебя. И я цел тоже из-за тебя._  
  
Когда он заканчивает песню, вся толпа аплодирует ему. Гарри не может не склонить голову в благодарности, прежде чем вновь проскользнуть в комнату для артистов, когда начинается следующее выступление. Он бережно укладывает гитару в кейс и отставляет в сторону, прежде чем направиться в главный зал. Луи уже ждет его, как только он заходит в помещение, и Гарри старается подавить смешанные эмоции, бушующие внутри него.  
  
— Хэй, — здоровается он. — Я не думал, что ты придешь.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи. — Я должен был освободиться вовремя, но потом мой глупый менеджер решил оставить меня допоздна. К счастью, Лиам пришел мне на помощь.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Ты был удивителен.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ты правда написал эту песню сам? Я не знал, что ты еще и сонграйтер.  
  
— Эм, да. На самом деле, я-  
  
Прежде чем Гарри может закончить свою мысль, их прерывает девушка, в которой он узнает Клэр с урока теории музыки.  
  
— Ты правда молодец, Гарри.  
  
— Ох, эм, спасибо.  
  
Клэр одаривает его улыбкой и кивает, прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе, собранной у сцены, но, как назло, остальные студенты стали подходить к Гарри, поздравляя и хваля его.  
  
— Возможно, я должен оставить тебя наедине с твоими преданными фанатами, — дразнит Луи Гарри.  
  
— На самом деле, не хотел бы ты выйти наружу или вроде того? — спрашивает Гарри, прикусывая нижнюю губу зубами.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они пробираются к двери с минимальными остановками от младших студентов, выходя в холодную зимнюю ночь. Пока они были внутри, начал идти снег, и мягкие пушистые хлопья падают повсюду. Они оборачивают мир в тихое сияние, укрывая слоем белого.  
  
Оба парня стоят в комфортной тишине, наблюдая за тем, как продолжает падать снег, но Гарри обнаруживает, что его глаза прикованы к парню рядом с ним. Щеки Луи окрасились в розовый, а снежинки запутались в его ресницах. Все в нем заставляет Гарри задыхаться, и в мягком свете этой идеальной зимней ночи Гарри уверен, что Луи — самый красивый человек в мире.  
  
Луи, должно быть, чувствует взгляд Гарри на себе, потому что он поворачивает голову, и на его губах играет легкая улыбка, и внезапно каждая эмоция вырывается из груди Гарри.  
  
— Я написал ее для тебя, — признается Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Песня. Я написал ее для тебя.  
  
Проходит секунда, и Гарри задерживает дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как осознание появляется на лице Луи.  
  
— Оу.  
  
Это простое слово, но Гарри чувствует себя так, словно на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Что-то царапает его грудь и горло, и внезапно Гарри мечтает провалиться сквозь землю. Он на секунду зажмуривает глаза, прежде чем вернуться в реальность.  
  
— Мне жаль. Я не должен был говорить этого. Я не хотел-  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову в сторону праздника, готовясь найти Найла и оставить его смущение позади, когда рука вокруг его запястья останавливает его. Его глаза поднимаются, чтобы встретиться с глазами Луи.  
  
— Гарри… — говорит Луи, его голос тихий, почти шепот. Словно он не хочет беспокоить снег и ночь вокруг них.  
  
Луи подходит ближе, врываясь в личное пространство Гарри. Его свободная рука медленно поднимается и ложится на щеку Гарри, прежде чем заправить за ухо прядь его волос. Пальцы Луи холодные от морозного воздуха, но прикосновение заставляет кожу Гарри полыхать огнем. Луи наклоняется ближе, и Гарри знает, что будет дальше, но все равно застывает с застрявшим где-то в горле дыханием. Он позволяет своим глазам закрыться и чувствует, как Луи нерешительно прижимает свои губы к его. Гарри опускает руки на талию Луи, и это движение побуждает Луи придвинуться еще ближе. Гарри тает, целуя его в ответ.  
  
Что-то испаряется из груди Гарри, когда он стоит там, целуя Луи. Это было всем, что он представлял, и гораздо больше. Губы Луи изрядно искусаны, но они все еще мягкие и прекрасные, когда скользят по губам Гарри. Он на вкус как мятная жвачка и ванильный фраппучино, и это мучает Гарри. Все в мальчике, прижатом к нему, удивительно и является всем, в чем он когда-либо нуждался, и сердце Гарри бьется слишком сильно, чтобы вообще останавливаться или отпускать.  
  
Снег все еще падает вокруг них; Гарри чувствует, как снежинки попадают за воротник его куртки, но ему все равно. Ничто не может разрушить этот идеальный момент.  
  


****

  
  
Гарри толкает дверь кафе кампуса, и звоночек над ней издает знакомую мелодию. На улице, наконец, потеплело, зима тает, уступая место весне. Из-за этого тепло окутывает Гарри, когда он заходит внутрь. Он все еще помнит тот первый раз, а кафе совсем не изменилось. Солнечные лучи все еще освещают кафе, заставляя его сиять. Запах кофе в воздухе все еще постоянен. И яркая улыбка все еще приветствует Гарри из-за кассы. Но сейчас Гарри знает, что мягкость этой улыбки и очарование, проглядывающееся в этих голубых глазах, предназначены лишь ему, и внезапно теплеет не только на улице. Теплеет и у него в груди, когда широкая улыбка появляется на его губах.  
  
Луи держит в руках стаканчик с кофе.  
  
— Прянично-имбирный латте со специями для парня Луи.  
  
Кажется, что улыбка Гарри становится еще больше. Он забирает стаканчик, перед тем как наклониться через кассу и оставить поцелуй на щеке Луи. Возможно, он должен поблагодарить судьбу за все.


End file.
